MelonFarmerPhil
Summary The server's local melon farming enthusiast. He onced asked if it is possible to grow melons underground. He currently resides in two places, a small shack in Opportunity ,and a house near jimber at the top of a mountain that is walled off that only he can access and participated in the Ancompton-Japanese War on the Ancompton side, he spends most of his time in the Oppo shack. He also has a few Melon farms scattered across the server. He’s claimed to have 3 and a half double chests full of nothing but melons. He is also one of the six founders of Refugee Ville (Now Retired). He temporarily left the server for a few days after losing his God Armor to Theogilli, but joined again later. When Theo joined Refugee Ville, he made good connections with Theo and forgave him. Because of this, Theo has gained the “Peeps we cool with” role in the Refugee Ville discord. He’s only spoken in the Refugee Ville Discord twice, in any other voice chat he remains muted. Because of this, only 8 people out of the entire TGN Server have heard his voice. In the chance that you are hungry, MelonFarmerPhil will bring you a few stacks of Melons. He has been quoted saying “I don’t sleep if my homies ain’t going to bed with full stomachs.” After a few weeks of being a founder in Refugee Ville he resigned from the role of founder and now walks the server as a wanderer. It’s not uncommon to see him pull up into Town Ports like he owns the place as one of his many hobbies is to travel form one town to another on boat in the vast oceans of the server. He built Fort Melongrad and gave it to inRainbows to be a part of Fort Amnesiac. He owns two birds that live in Melon Mountain. Melon Farms His farms are often scattered around the world, sometimes forgotten about. The biggest farms that he’s built are Melon Inc. to the North East of Refugee Ville, as well as a community Melon Farm for the same town. Another smaller one he’s built is in Ancompton. He built the Melon Farm on the beach by the sugar cane farm, but nobody (including himself) uses that Melon Farm due to an even bigger one built by another user in Ancompton. Melon Mountain Phil lives in a mountain he claimed near Jimber. It's surrounded by a 3 massive spruce wall and his house is at the top of the mountain. It has a river in it that takes up a third of all the space in the fort. It has a few small things to make it sustainable with a sheep farm and a wheat farm. It has a beacon as well. Affiliations •A founder of Refugee Ville (Former, now resigned from the role) •He is one of the only Ancompton-Japanese War members (that were on Ancompton’s side) who isn’t banned from Japan. •He was formerly a Vietcong for Ancompton, but retired from the position after a few days •He previously lived in the Pit in his first week of the server (Way back in January) but moved out after the Pit Raids •He lives in Opportunity now Accomplishments •He built the second ever house in Ancompton and joined the town when it was only six hours old. •Despite being in multiple wars, he still remains as a pacifist and has 0 player kills. In the chance that you attack him, he’ll just either run or accept his fate. •He built the Bruh Spruce near Melon Inc. in Refugee Ville. Category:Users